


Reality VS. Fantasy

by Ever_Dreamer



Series: one-shots-supernatural 's Hellatus Challenge [3]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Embarrassed Sam, Embarrassment, F/M, Gen, Reader-Insert, supernatural books
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-27
Updated: 2016-06-27
Packaged: 2018-07-18 12:40:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 348
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7315570
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ever_Dreamer/pseuds/Ever_Dreamer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>p>A/N: Week 3 of <a class="tumblelog" href="https://tmblr.co/mzSUdIZwuggjXqh2A-AOLWg">@one-shots-supernatural</a> ’s Hellatus Challenge.  My apologies for it being so short. Didn’t feel like writing much but I promised myself I would complete this Hellatus challenge.</p><p>Prompt: 'There's an interesting story behind that.'</p>
            </blockquote>





	Reality VS. Fantasy

“Uh…Sam? Could you come in here, please?” Your voice echoed through the bunker library, knowing that Sam would hear you from the kitchen.

“Yeah, Y/N? What’s up?” He strolled in, munching on a celery stick.

“Is there something I should know about?” You asked with a grin.

Sam gave you a confused look, so you motioned to the open laptop on the table. His eyes widened in alarm. “Uh…um…I…there’s a…” he cleared his throat, avoiding eye contact with you. “ _There’s an interesting story behind that_ …”

“I’m sure there is, Samwise. This, I could see Dean doing, but you? I thought you were above such things. Reading fanfiction? And not just fanfiction. Supernatural fanfiction. Based on the Carver Edlund books, with you and me as the main characters.” You shook your head in shame. “Sammy, Sammy, Sammy." You gave a disapproving ‘tsk tsk’ sound as Sam hung his head in embarrassment and humiliation. 

You reached out and lifted his chin with your hand, his hazel eyes looking everywhere but at you. He started stammering out an explanation. “I’m sorry, Y/N. I know you don’t see me like that, so this was as close to the real thing as I was gonna get. I’ll just give you space and…” You reached up and gave him a chaste kiss. Sam froze, wondering if he was dreaming. Your lips were soft and tasted like the cherry lip balm you always wore.

You broke away and smiled up at the stupefied giant, looking at you like you had just tasered him. “You ok there, Sam? You look a little shell shocked.”

Sam blinked himself back into reality. “Um…what…why…what?” 

You smiled and looked away shyly. “How about we have a date and we’ll see if reality is better than fantasy, yeah?” You looked into his eyes and arched an eyebrow in question. 

Sam nodded, dumbfounded, watching as you smiled and skipped out of the library. This would, without a doubt, definitely surpass fantasy. He wouldn’t need to read fanfiction anymore. Reality was so much better.


End file.
